Fireball Frenzy
Fireball Frenzy is located in the Training Grounds and takes place in an arena similar to where the Dragon Academy is held in How to Train Your Dragon. The first time it loads, Snotlout introduces himself, stating that he is the reining champion and informs you that your dragon was fed a special fish, allowing it to have unlimited fire power for the duration of the game. You then proceed into the arena. Every time after the first that a player enters the arena, the camera pans to Snotlout, though his dialogue does not appear. A dragon needs to be at least a Teen in order to play Fireball Frenzy. Upon it's initial release, players had to pay in order to play a round of Fireball Frenzy. On 9/12/13, the minigame was made free to play. Information The goal of Fireball Frenzy is to shoot as many shields as you can to gain the highest score in the allotted time. To play, aim with your mouse and left click to blast your targeted shield. There are five different kinds of shields: *Sheep shield: +50 points *Viking shield: +200 points *Dragon shield: +500 points *Astrid shield: -100 points *Hiccup shield: -200 points The shields can be hung on plain walls, moving lines, rotating wheels and boxes, or on wooden structures. You can shoot the targets anywhere on the screen, though it is not advised to click randomly, as accuracy plays a part in your score as well. Avoid hitting shields with Astrid or Hiccup, as hitting them will deduct points from your score. Upon completing the game, you will earn experience points and coins for your efforts. Stages There are two environments Fireball Frenzy can be played in: the Arena and the more challenging Underground. Another mode, the Gronckle Iron crossbow, was added later. In this stage, you are allowed to use Hiccup's Shield (and implemented crossbow) to shoot targets, rather than you dragon's fire. It also comes with new targets: *Outcast shield: +50 points *Dagur shield: +200 points *The Screaming Death shield: +500 points *Toothless: -100 points Fireball Frenzy also has a multiplayer option in which you can go head to head with another player. There are several paths for each environment, that differ for example in the number of Dragon Shields available. It is then easier to obtain higher scores on some paths than in others. Ff_start1.png|Arena - start of path 1 ff_start2.png|Arena - start of path 2 ff_start3.png|Arena - start of path 3 ff_Start4.png|Arena - start of path 4 ff_start5.png|Underground - start of path 1 ff_start6.png|Underground - start of path 2 ff_Start7.png|Underground - start of path 3 Power-ups # Yaknog (Slot 1): it block you opponent vision for a while. It can be purchased from the Dragons > Consumables tab for seven gems, won from Mystery Power-up Chests, or received from surprise chests that cost 90 coins to open. Shortcut key 4. # Smart Bomb (Slot 1 and 2): it shoots simultaneously all the available targets in front of you. It can be purchased from the Dragons > Consumables tab for eight gems, won from Mystery Power-up Chests, or received from surprise chests that cost 90 coins to open. It's available in single player mode. Shortcut key 5. # Extra Time (Slot 3 and 4): it let you stay an extra 5 seconds in the place you are when activated. It is found in-game by shooting the shields with a white "?" sign on them. It's available in single player mode. Shortcut keys 6 and 7. After update 1.19 shortcut keys for power-ups changed from 1-4 to 4-7 Yaknog (Store).png Smart Bomb.png Gallery ff2.png|Arena Stage ff3.png|Underground Stage ff4.png|Gronckle Iron Crossbow ff5.png|Head-to-Head Category:Minigames Category:Missing information Category:Trophies